Morag
' Morag' (pronunced Mor-rag) MacDuncan/Donegal is the mother of Faolan and the mates to Brangwen and Kinnaird. Her silver pup was her only and after a about year of Faolan's birth, Morag found a new pack in the MacDonegal Clan. In Shadow Wolf, she soon suffers what might be blindness, because her memory of Faolan causes darkness in her eyes. She is one who found Thunderheart's body and kept it safe, for she knew the grizzly raised HER pup. In Watch Wolf, she passes away, and Faolan sees her mist climbing up the Star Ladder to the Cave of Souls with Thunderheart (all heavens are one). Description Morag was once a beautiful silver she-wolf. But after Faolan's second to third year, she became blind and her pelt became frail. Family Faolan - Birth Son Kinnaird- Mate (Before Brangwen) Brangwen- Mate (After Kinnaird) Mhairie- Birth daughter? Dearlea- Birth Daughter? 3 unnamed red-furred pups (One is Brecco) Daraigh- Sister-in-law Namara MacNamara- birth mother?(this is the old one that was replaced by the new one from the MacHeaths) Lone Wolf Morag first appears searching for a den to give birth to her third litter. Scared of birthing a ''malcadh'', she went ''by-lang'' and attemped to cross the border. There are several shallow pits, but they would offer no shelter. Morag then finds a pregent fox waiting to give birth and they fight over the den. After Morag gets rid of the vixen, she gives birth. She births three pups, two tawny females and a silver male. But the silver pup has a splayed paw, declaring it a malcadh. This is a small flaw, but will be serious in the clan. Morag told herself the deformity would leave in a few days, but however it remained. The Obea of MacDuncan Clan, Shibaan then tries to track Morag down. Shibaan had learned to become suspicious when a she-wolf went by-lang. She is able to foil her Morag's tricks, such as only urining in ice-free parts of the river. She finds Morag and takes the silver pup to an icy river bank. Shibaan returns and both she-wolves carry a the tawny pups and announce the birth of the ''malcadh'' to the clan. About ten moons after Faolan's birth, Morag became mate of Brangwen of the MacDongeal Clan and bore another litter of pups. She soon began to build mental barriers around herself, almost forgetting the malcadh, ''that had been taken away from her. Morag then sets off to find a new den. While near a creek, Morag spots a raven in the sky, appearently "asking" for help. The raven then leads the old she-wolf to the carcass of a grizzly, who happened to be awake in the winter. As she got closer to it, she found a scent on the bear. She recognized the smell of her silver pup and realized this grizzly has taken care of him for her. To show her gratitude, Morag guarded what remained of the grizzly from ravens. Shadow Wolf In Shadow Wolf, Morag remembers about her son from two years age, Faolan. She is becoming blind, because the darkness caused in the place Faolan grew in her womb comes to her eyes. Because of this, she had previously fallen as an outflanker during a [[byrrgis|''byrrgis]]. She talks to her mate, Brangwen, about this. They decide they leave for the Sark of the Slough's camp because she believes the Sark knows her son. They leave at dawn, leaving their three pups under the care of Brangwen's sister, Daraigh. Watch Wolf When Airmead and Katria are getting close to MacNamara Clan, they meet Brangwen and his blind mate, Morag. The four wolves soon join the clan. Later, near the end of the novel, Gwynneth and the Sark of the Slough take Faolan to see his mother, Morag, who is dying. Because she is blind, Morag must sniff her son. Faolan raises his splayed paw, which the old wolf sniffs and licks. She then realizes that she is with her son and she and Faolan talk. Morag talks about Thunderheart, and her son and herself being blessed. She asks Faolan what they call him, and he replies. She states that she was planning to name him Skaarsgard. Because Faolan's name means "Gift of the River", Morag says gift many times, and so it is her last word. Faolan then feels that last beat of her heart. Faolan called Morag mum. Death Morag simply died of blindness and old age. It happened when she met her son, Faolan, in Watch Wolf. Her last word was gift.﻿ Category: Wolves Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Shadow Wolf Characters Category:Watch Wolf Characters